Simple Words
by alittletorecognizeable
Summary: Dan doesn't know how to tell Runo how he feels or if she even feels the same
1. Chapter 1

I walked into my room and flopped down on my bed "aaaahh!" I screamed into pillow. on my computer desk my bakugan Drago popped open "what is it Dan." he said trying to figure out my issue. bakugan still didn't fully understand human emotions yet but they tried the best they could. "its Runo I cant get her out of my head I try and try but she's always there." I said still holding the pillow to my face. "why does this upset you I thought you liked Runo." he said puzzled as always when I tried to talk to him about this stuff but hey at least its someone to talk to. "I do like her but I still don't know how she feels about me maybe I should just tell her and hope for the best." I said still debating what I was going to do "I still do not understand why this upsets you." Drago said I really need to try to stop talking to him I forgot how much it frustrates me sometimes repeating and explaining myself its almost like talking to my mom. I got up out of my bed and walked to my door "where are you going master Dan?" he said as I was half way to the door "to Misaki Restaurant to talk to Runo!" I said shutting the door. I ran down the street until I finally reached the restaurant. I walked in and went the counter Runo was leaning over with her head resting in her hands waiting for a customer to walk in "Hi Dan." she said standing up straight "Hi Runo." I said trying to act very cool as I always did. well that didn't work because I ran into the corner of the counter and knocked the air out of myself. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as she laughed and asked me if I was ok. "yeah." I replied completely embarrassed of my action. "so what can I get you Dan?" Runo asked trying to regain composure. "umm… actually I need to talk to you for a second are you busy cause I could wait until after your shift if you want." I said trying to be polite "that'll be great." she said I sat down at a table and waited for what seemed like days finally she put her apron up and adjusted her pick tails she sat down at the table "so what did you need to talk to me about." she said fumbling with her gloves "well actually if it doesn't seem to weird well actually its gonna sound really funny its us." I said looking down at the table. Her face turned red "well actually Dan I wanted to talk to you about the same thing." she said I looked up into her eyes "really I never would have guessed that you liked me." I said I reached for her hand witch was now across the table she took a nervous breath and started blushing. "Runo I never thought that Id be able to tell you this but I like you a lot more than I have ever liked anyone." I said looking into her eyes with complete sincerity. "oh Dan what are you trying to say." she said trying not to crack her voice over how happy she was "that I… I want you to be mine I know it sounds like a stupid valentines day card but please be mine." I said spilling my heart to this girl that I still didn't completely know but it felt right. " oh Dan yes I will I don't care how stupid it may sound but that its coming from you." she said standing up I followed suit once I was up she jumped into my arms happily.


	2. chapter 2

"**My life couldn't be any better" I said as I **

**sprawled out on the sofa to read some text from a school book.**

"**why is this Runo?" Tigrerra asked she had been lying on**

**the coffee table oblivious to me. Mostly the reason **

**I had not seen her was because I was thinking **

**about the whole Dan thing "Dan told me how he felt yesterday." I said **

**the stars returning to my eyes. I didn't wait**

**for Tigrerra's reply I got up and walked to my room **

**I swear I could have skipped there. I got on my computer**

**and found Julie's screen name and typed the words "hi." she took some time**

**to reply but I waited patiently because I needed someone to unload **

**my happiness on and Julie was probably the best place**

**to go. Finally the bell on my computer rang Julie's message**

**popped onto screen "hi what's up." she said I quickly **

**replied with what had happened at the restaurant. **

**This time it took her no time at all to reply**

"**wow that took long enough I don't see why you just didn't tell him but im glad one of you stepped up to the plate.**

**Suddenly my message bell rang again it was Marucho **

**telling us that we need to get down to his house right away.**

**I grabbed Tigrerra and started towards Marucho's **

"**house" on my way there I met up with Dan he took my hand **

**again. "how you been since well yesterday?" he asked I looked at him**

**and "dazed almost like Im in a trance **

**I kind of want someone to hit me over the head with a baseball bat to make sure **

**Im not in some kind of coma." I said almost laughing at my **

**own words "I assure you your not in a coma or in a dream this is **

**completely real." he said and smiled at me "believe me I had Shun **

**kick me just to make sure of it." he said to finish his sentence. **

**When we finally reached Marucho's house he tried to explain **

**something to us about Vestroya but all I could think about **

**was Dan. It was crazy before I knew how he felt I used **

**to think of him a lot but not this much I guess its just nice to think of him as liking me unlike before where he was some**

**object of singular affection. By the time we had finished at **

**Marucho's house it was twilight outside. Dan offered to walk me home. **

**We were half way to my house when he stopped dead **

**in his tracks"Runo…you like me right well **

**if I were to ask you if you wanted to go out with me would**

**you say yes?" he said looking nervously down at the ground. **

"**yes I would why?" I said getting closer to him **

"**well I was just wondering If you'd consider it but now that **

**I know that you would what do you say." he said meeting my gaze again "yes a thousand times yes."**

_**Sorry chapters are so short if I don't write like this I run out of ideas review PWEASE **_


	3. a night to remember

SORRY FOR THE WAIT I WAS HAVING TO WAIT FOR MY COMPUTER TO BE FIXED 

it had been three days seven hours and thirty seven minutes since me and dan had made it official and it still felt like a dream one that i never wanted to wake up from it seemed almost as i was going crazy now more than ever. i talked about him so much my friends felt as if they were dating him also isnt it funny. just at this moment there was a knock at the door i ran to see who it was hoping deep inside that it was Dan me and him have been seeing alot of each other recently. i swung open the door quite quickly it was Alice. "Ummm...Runo do you mind if i come in i need to talk to someone." she said shyly i ushered her in and led her to the couch she sat down and crossed her legs daintily. "so what do you need to talk about Alice." i said concerned i had never seen Alice cry she was always so happy if thats the word you call it but at that moment Alice's eyes watered over and her head fell into her hands "its shun im not quite sure how long its gonna last he is so emotionally detached i dont know whats going through his head and then there is this other girl i dont know much about her but hes always around her now and barely near me." she said her word barely audible through her sobs i leaned over and pulled her towards me "it will be ok i just know it." i said trying to reassure her that this was not a case of infedelity. Alice spent the night at my house and left the next morning. i sat down to my computer and sighed i hope that never happens with me and dan but if it does atleast i know who to talk to i almost felt bad. just then there was another knock at the door it was Dan! in his hand he held a single rose (cheesy i know but it was cute) i wrapped my arms excitedly around his neck. " i was hoping it was you." i said to him waiting for his reply "of course you did." he said giving a smug smile in my direction "so what are you doing here?" i said smiling at his remark he blushed "actually i came to ask you if you wanted to go see that new movie with me the one about that girl and the guy." he said nervously i was quick to respond "of course." and with that he was out the door he called out pick you up at eight as he shut it behind him. it took me literally hours to get ready but as seven thirty rolled around i became nervous what if he doesnt like what im wearing what if i make a fool of myself selfconcious thoughts started to roll through my head. there was a knock at the door and dan invited himself in. it took us 10 minutes to get to the theater as we walked he held my hand the whole time even through the movie. when the movie was over we started on our way home. "so did you like the movie?" Dan asked when we arrived at my house "yes i did actually it was really good." i said looking into his eyes "you know what my favorite part was?" he he asked smiling sincerely at me i almost forgot to say something i was caught off gaurd by his sweet smile "When the boy told the girl he loved her and took her in his arm.." just then he wrapped his arms around my waist i placed mine aroun his neck "...and kissed her on the lips." and as he said those final words he lightly pressed his lips to mine i felt the blood rush to my cheeks he pulled away and looked longingly into my eyes i have go he said he turned around and ran down the drive to disapear at the corner. i closed the door behind me trying to contain my excitment he kissed me.  



End file.
